Walk Away
by cherryblossoms18097
Summary: Kikyo finds out that Inuyasha has chosen Kagome, she then leaves him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Song by Paula DeAnda and it's called Walk Away.

I couldn't find any episodes of Kikyo and Inuyasha because my friend's computer is like keeps on getting frozen.

This is my first story about Kikyo, I got bored during Social Studies class and I decided to make one about her. No flames please, this is my first songfic and I'm trying to get the hang of it of writing a story.

* * *

Kikyo walked in the forest where she first sealed Inuyasha. She stared at the ground, but when she looked up she saw The Sacred Tree. 

"This is where I sealed Inuyasha 50 years ago." Kikyo said putting her right hand on the tree. She heard voices and went to hide in one of the bushes.

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**you gonna remember me**_

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**you gonna remember me**_

"Hey Inuyasha, remember this is the place of where we first met?" asked Kagome running up to The Sacred Tree.

"Hn. Yeah, I remember." said Inuyasha. "Come we better get back to Lady Kaede before everyone starts getting worried."

"Oh, Ok then." said Kagome taking his hand. So basically they walked back holding hands.

**_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_**

**_and I feel that I must confess_**

**_even though it kills me to have to say_**

**_I'll admit that I was impressed_**

**_is it calling just showed up affection_**

**_gotta commend you on your selection_**

**_though I know I shouldn't be concerned_**

**_in the back of my mind I can't help but question_**

**_does she rub your feet (when you've had a long day)_**

**_scratch your scalp (when you take out your braids)_**

**_does she know that you (like to play ps2 till 6 in the morning like I do)_**

"So, Inuyasha has chosen Kagome." Kikyo said sadly. "It's best if we both just move on." Flashbacks of memories came flooding through her mind.

She remembered the day that she used to be with Inuyasha. That was long ago, but she remember it like it was like yesterday. She even laughed at some of the parts of his clumsiness. Her favorite part was when the time they've spent together.

_**I can't explain this feeling**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**and even though we've moved on**_

_**it gets so hard to walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away, walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away**_

_**(I cant forget it how we use to be)**_

Kikyo walked away from the tree and decided to go and move on, maybe she could go to another village and be a priestess there, but no matter what she will do, she could never be in Inuyasha's side ever again.

_**I can't explain this feeling**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**and even though we've moved on**_

_**it gets so hard to walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away, walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away**_

_**(i cant forget it how we use to be)**_

Kikyo walked on for what seemed like hours, she didn't where she was going but she didn't care at all.

'Everything is going to be different know isn't it?' thought Kikyo. 'At least Inuyasha will be happy with Kagome.'

_**I guess I gotta live my life from day to day**_

_**hoping maybe you'll come back**_

_**and though I tell myself not to be afraid**_

_**to move on but it seems I cant**_

_**no other man has given me attention**_

_**it ain't the same as your affection**_

_**though I know I should be content**_

_**in the back of my mind I cant help but question**_

_**does he kiss me on the forehead (before we play)**_

_**show on my doorstep (with a bouquet)**_

_**does he call me in the middle of the day (just to say)**_

_**baby I love you (like you used too)**_

_**Kikyo also remembered that one day when she was on a boat with Inuyasha. When she got off, she accidentally tripped on him. She looked into his golden eyes, but she didn't see any anger or hatred in them. What she saw was kindness and gentleness in them. To her surprise, he hugged her. Nobody has ever held her like that before.**_

_**I cant explain this feeling**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**and even though we've moved on**_

_**it gets so hard to walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away, walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away**_

_**(i cant forget it how we use to be**_)

"If only Naraku didn't get in the way, then maybe Inuyasha and I would be together like we have planned, but we both know what's going to happen in the future. I know that I will always love him no matter what."

so hard to express this feeling

cause nobody compares to you (to you)

and you know she'll never love you like I do

Kikyo came to a stop on the fields and saw the stars in the sky shinning with all their might. It was such a beautiful sight that she decided to watch them, even thought she will be by herself.

_**I can't explain this feeling**_

_**I think about it everyday**_

_**and even though we've moved on**_

_**it gets so hard to walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away, walk away**_

_**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**_

_**walk away**_

"Well at least that I don't have to worry about anyone anymore, but why do I get the feeling that I'm empty inside of me?" Kikyo asked herself.

All of a sudden a giant demon attacked her. She fought it with all her might, but she was too distracted by Inuyasha. She tried shooting sacred arrows at it but she kept on missing because the speed of the demon was too fast. Before she knew it, the demon was right behind her and it scratched a hole through her clay body and all of the dead souls that were in her has been released.

'Inuyasha…I love you.' Kikyo thought before she landed on the ground and died.

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**you gonna remember me**_

_**I'm gonna remember you**_

_**you gonna remember me**_


End file.
